Propeller driven aircraft traditionally rely upon an internal combustion engine to power the propeller. The internal combustion engine is fueled by petroleum which emits carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. To reduce the dependency on petroleum fuel and its byproduct emission into the atmosphere, alternative propulsion means, such as electric motors, are being researched. This alternative device needs to provide sufficient power, at a minimum, to sustain level cruise flight at altitude. This alternative device should also be capable of addition to an existing aircraft as an independent power system.
Having an alternative power source will reduce the petroleum fuel consumed in addition to reducing the aircraft's noise. The duration of the flight using the electric motor system will be dependent upon the capacity of the battery system.